<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Safe in your arms by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29909421">Safe in your arms</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bondage, Bottom Harry Potter, Daddy Dom Draco Malfoy, Daddy Kink, Dom Draco Malfoy, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, FTM Harry Potter, Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, Sub Harry Potter, Subspace, Top Draco Malfoy, Trans Harry Potter, Trans Male Character, Unbeta-ed, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:02:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29909421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP: Harry has a fun time with his Daddy</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Safe in your arms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This work uses the words "clit", "labia", "pussy", and "cunt" to refer to the anatomy of a trans man</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry walked into the dim room, his heart beating rapidly in anticipation. His eyes flickered back and forth, struggling to adjust to the darkness as he searched diligently. Finally, he managed to make out the faint outline of a man sitting in an armchair on the other side of the room facing the door. He closed the door behind him and crossed the heavily carpeted floor to stand by the man’s side.</p><p>“Kneel,” Draco intoned.</p><p>Harry immediately sank to his knees.</p><p>“Good boy.” Draco stretched out a hand and ruffled Harry’s hair, then twisted his fingers and gripped it tightly.</p><p>Harry felt a faint burst of pleasure bloom in his mind at the praise. He had followed his order so well and gotten recognized for it! He moaned softly, rubbing his cheek into Draco’s palm.</p><p>Draco chuckled. “So happy to be my good boy, aren’t you?”</p><p>“Yes Daddy,” Harry replied earnestly, staring up at Draco with shining eyes. He was beginning to be able to make out Draco’s features as his night vision improved. He drank in Draco’s face hungrily: the beautiful sharp angles of it, the long blond hair tied back in a braid that hung over his shoulder, and those gray eyes that never looked away from Harry.</p><p>The fingers in Harry’s hair tightened almost imperceptibly, and Draco’s gaze sharpened. His other hand came up and caressed Harry’s cheek. “Very good, my darling boy. Why don’t you come up and sit on Daddy’s lap?”</p><p>Harry eagerly complied, his limbs tangling as he clambered into the armchair with Draco. He wrapped his arms around Draco tightly, his face pressed to the crook of Draco’s neck, and stared up at his daddy with imploring eyes. </p><p>Draco chuckled. “Yes, you are a very good boy.” His arms wrapped around Harry just as tightly, and his head leaned down to kiss Harry very thoroughly.</p><p>Harry’s head was swimming in pleasure now. The praise and his daddy’s warm and insistent lips moving over his own, their tongues tangling together; all of it combined to make Harry a very happy boy. He moaned happily and squirmed even deeper into Draco’s embrace.</p><p>An endless amount of time seemed to go by, and then Draco was pulling away from Harry’s mouth, his hands stroking up and down Harry’s sides. Harry whined softly in the back of his throat, straining to reconnect their lips, but Draco held himself firmly away. </p><p>“Darling, do you really need all these clothes?” </p><p><i>No, no he didn’t! </i>Harry shook his head vigorously. </p><p>Draco’s hand came up to still Harry’s chin. “Use your words, lovely.” </p><p>His voice was a deep magnetic pool now, sucking Harry in. Harry struggled to remember how to breathe for a second, and when he did start to speak, his voice was high and hoarse. “No, Daddy, I don’t need any clothes at all.”</p><p>The hand running up and down Harry’s back pressed more firmly, then moved to his chest and slipped underneath the edge of the silky robe Harry wore because he knew Draco loved the feel of it. Slowly, so slowly, Draco unfastened the robe and pushed it off Harry’s body, revealing his skin inch by inch. </p><p>Soon enough he was fully naked, and Draco pulled back to look lazily up and down at his little boy. “You’re so beautiful,” he commented, voice gravelly. “Daddy is very happy to be with such a beautiful boy.”</p><p>Harry grinned and did a little wiggle, pleased that his body could satisfy his daddy.</p><p>“Do you know what else would make Daddy happy?” Draco’s face shifted closer to Harry. Their eyes were only an inch apart, and their lips were just brushing each other.</p><p>“Yes!” Harry whispered excitedly. </p><p>Draco rewarded him with a soft kiss, then pulled back. “Go on then, sweet boy.”</p><p>Harry slipped down the armchair and onto his knees. He pulled open Draco’s robe, revealing his semi-hard cock. He looked up at Draco, stars in his eyes. “Can I really have it, Daddy? Can I really suck your cock?”</p><p>Draco chuckled softly. “Of course, darling. Good boys are always allowed to suck Daddy’s cock.”</p><p>Harry’s heart did a little flip at the reassurance that he was a good boy. His hands slid up Draco’s legs to his thighs, and his head leaned in to welcome Draco’s cock into his mouth. </p><p>Harry loved the feeling of a cock hardening in his mouth. In particular, he loved his <i>daddy’s</i> cock hardening in his mouth because that meant he was making his daddy feel good, and his daddy would love him even more. The small part of his brain that was still working rationally knew that Draco loved him no matter what, but here, now, when Harry was floating in pleasure, logic didn’t matter.</p><p>Draco moaned in satisfaction. “Such a good little boy. You’re doing such a good job. My precious boy is such a good cocksucker. Daddy is so happy.” One hand came down to slide up Harry’s jaw, his thumb swiping over Harry’s cheekbone tenderly. The other hand slid up Harry’s neck and twisted in Harry’s curls, sending thrilling little stings straight to Harry’s brain and amped up his own pleasure.</p><p>As Harry’s tongue swept up and down the length of Draco’s cock and his lips sucked steadily, Harry’s hands continued caressing Draco’s thighs. When Draco was fully erect, the hands moved naturally upwards and came to rest, one on Draco’s balls and the other at the base of his cock.</p><p>“Ah ah ah, not so fast, darling,” Draco murmured. He slid his cock out of Harry’s mouth. Harry whined at the loss, but Draco was unmoved. “Daddy will do all the touching for you. Hands behind your back.” </p><p>Harry’s eyes lit up, and his hands whipped behind his back so fast he left afterimages. Draco chuckled fondly at his eagerness. He leaned forward, his erection pushing firmly against Harry’s cheek, and looped soft leathery cuffs around Harry’s wrists. He attached them together with a soft <i>click!</i> and tugged gently at them to ensure they were secure. </p><p>When Draco straightened back up, Harry was gazing at him with adoration. His wrists tugged at the cuffs repeatedly just to feel the strong and solid way they held him. Draco smiled indulgently, and Harry’s heart exploded. He just loved his daddy <i>so</i> much. </p><p>“Let’s try that again, shall we darling?” Draco’s hands slid back into Harry’s hair and guided his mouth onto his cock. Harry was shameless and let out a loud slutty moan at the return of his daddy’s cock. He felt the hard length filling his mouth and the restraints binding him and was certain he’d never been so happy as when he was with his daddy.</p><p>Harry sucked happily for a while, his head moving up and down on his daddy’s cock while his tongue slid wetly along the length of it. The hand in his hair didn’t restrict his movements at all; rather, Draco used it to control Harry’s movements so he could fuck his little boy’s face. Harry moaned loudly at the rough motions. He loved being used for his daddy’s pleasure, loved knowing that he could make his daddy feel so very good.</p><p>Eventually, Draco slid his cock out of Harry’s mouth, eliciting another whine. He feathered his fingers through Harry’s curls. “Daddy loves your mouth, darling, but Daddy wants to fuck you even more. Would my darling boy like that?”</p><p>Harry nodded enthusiastically, his disappointment at no longer having Draco’s cock in his mouth forgotten. “Yes Daddy!”</p><p>“Yes what, darling?” Draco asked, eyes glittering.</p><p>“Please fuck me, Daddy, I want you to fuck me so badly,” Harry begged. He bounced a little to emphasize his desire.</p><p>“How can I resist my sweet boy when he begs me so beautifully?” So saying, Draco swept Harry up into his arms and laid him gently on the low bed just beside the armchair. He then detached the wrist cuffs from each other and clipped them to a chain looped around the bars on the bed’s headboard. Once that was finished, he snapped on ankle and thigh cuffs and chained Harry’s legs to the sides of the bed so that his thighs were spread wide and leaned back to survey his work. </p><p>Harry knew he made for a beautiful picture. Draco had told him so many times before. His arms bound over his head emphasized the flat lines of his chest, and his curly locks spread over the pillow were the definition of the word “inviting”. Even more inviting were his spread thighs and the hole that lay between them, wet and ready to accept his daddy’s cock. He keened wantonly, wanting that cock <i>now</i>.</p><p>Draco ignored his plaintive whines and leisurely slipped his robe off his shoulders. Then, he climbed onto the bed and kissed Harry deeply. Harry’s hands pulled uselessly at the chains, wanting to touch his daddy as the kiss moved from Harry’s lips down his neck, over his scarred chest, down his belly, and finally settled on Harry’s clit. </p><p>Harry’s moan shook the room as his daddy lapped and sucked at his clit. His other hand teased at Harry’s wet entrance, his finger rubbing along the wet folds of his lower lips maddeningly. “Daddy…” he called desperately. “Daddy!”</p><p>“I’m here, sweet thing,” Draco murmured against his lips. He gave Harry’s clit a smacking kiss and pulled back so he could rub the stiff length with his fingers. </p><p>If possible, Harry’s moans and writhing increased. The chain holding his wrists pinned over his head rattled wildly with the strain Harry was putting on it. Pleasure raced through him, starting at his groin and zinging to his brain like lightning strikes one after another after another, building and building and building until—</p><p>Harry screamed as his orgasm took him. His daddy leaned his body weight down on Harry’s thighs, licking ever more fiercely, and two fingers slid just inside his entrance so Harry could have something to clamp down on. Waves of pleasure sang through his body, drawing Harry’s body as taut as a bowstring.</p><p>When the intensity ebbed, Harry only relaxed for an instant before pulling on the chains harder than before. “Daddyyy!” he whined. “I need cock! Please fuck me!”</p><p>Draco crawled up his body and kissed him roughly. Harry relished in tasting himself on his daddy’s tongue but continued to whine all the while. </p><p>“Shh, shh,” Draco crooned. He pulled back to whisper in Harry’s ear, fingers caressing Harry’s chest and arms and face, touching him <i>everywhere</i>. “No whining, that’s a good boy. Daddy’s going to fuck you, love, be patient. No one else will get Daddy’s cock, only my darling boy gets to have Daddy’s cock after coming so beautifully. You did so wonderful coming like that, of course Daddy’s going to fuck you.”</p><p>Harry keened in excitement, his body writhing in an attempt to get as much of his daddy touching his skin as possible. Draco obliged by squeezing him tight. An instant later, he was reaching over to swipe his fingers through some lube and smearing it over his stiff cock and into Harry’s lower lips. He spent a while just rubbing his fingers over Harry’s labia, and the initial shock of cool lube quickly faded into maddening slickness that had Harry yanking at his cuffs even more. </p><p>“Daddy, <i>please!</i>” he cried. <i>”Please!”</i></p><p>Without warning, his daddy complied. Surging up Harry’s body, his hands wrapped around Harry’s waist. Draco buried his cock balls deep into Harry’s hole, and Harry’s brain exploded into a shower of sparks at the relief and wonder of finally having his daddy’s cock inside him. He immediately set himself to squeezing down on the thick length of it. There was just one problem, though: Daddy wasn’t <i>moving</i>.</p><p>Harry looked desperately into Draco’s eyes, trying in vain to fuck himself on his daddy’s cock. “D-Daddy? Will you please move?”</p><p>“Oh, is <i>that</i> what you wanted?” Draco teased, warm amusement evident in his gaze. He rolled his hips languidly, causing Harry to let out a long slutty moan. “Anything for my good boy.”</p><p>As he finished saying this, his hips started to move, and his cock pounded into Harry vigorously.</p><p>Harry keened in explosive pleasure. He instinctively tightened all of his lower muscles, and the resulting squeeze made Draco groan loudly.</p><p>“My boy has such a tight pussy for me, so good, such a good boy, Daddy loves you so much…” Draco continued his litany of praises, and with each word Harry’s cunt tightened further. The chains rattled with the force with which he was tugging on them, not really wanting to free himself but simply enjoying the feel of the restraints in combination with Draco’s cock pumping in and out of him. </p><p>He loved this. He was made for this.</p><p>Draco slowed suddenly, his cock dragging deliciously and maddeningly out of Harry’s pussy, then pushing forward just as slowly. “My little boy, my darling boy,” Draco cooed, slightly out of breath from all the effort he’d been exerting. “Daddy’s going to come if he keeps fucking you so hard. Is that okay?”</p><p>“Yes,” Harry replied immediately, but his voice was still raw and rasped a little coming out. “Yes!” he repeated in a shout. “Come in me, Daddy, please!”</p><p>“Oh? I suppose I’ll have to give all of my come to you. You’ve been such a good boy after all. You deserve <i>all</i> of it.” Draco emphasized each word of his last sentence with a hard thrust.</p><p>Harry’s breath caught, and not solely because of the incredible sensations his daddy’s cock was giving him. He deserved it? He’d been a good boy? </p><p>It was as if all the praise since their scene started didn’t matter in the face of Draco directly stating that Harry had been so good <i>he was going to get filled up with his daddy’s come.</i></p><p>Harry’s pussy clenched even harder and he rather felt like coming again. He whined his enthusiastic approval, doing his best to jerk his hips up in spite of the restraints to get more friction on his desperate cunt. To his amazement, the sensations began to build again, and he renewed his efforts with great fervor.</p><p>“Yes, Harry, fuck yourself on my cock, you’re such a good boy…” Draco’s voice trailed off into a litany of praises as his own hips picked up speed. He was fucking in earnest now, his cock diving into Harry’s pussy and pulling out again to repeat the process faster and faster, and Harry felt so good, and then Draco’s fingers slipped onto his clit and rubbed there too and—</p><p>Harry’s orgasm sent his spine curving upwards. His whine sounded almost like a scream as his cunt squeezed Draco’s cock, trying to keep it inside him forever and ever.</p><p>Draco let him squeeze as much as he liked, kissing him deeply and stroking Harry’s shoulders as he shuddered through the aftershocks. Then he picked up the pace, fucking Harry over and over again, deep and fast and accelerating, Harry encouraging him with moans and slow, tight squeezes, still relishing the high of coming so hard. “Come, Daddy, please come, come inside me, let me have it, let me have it—“</p><p>Draco drove his cock in deep and grabbed Harry’s hips as his own stilled with a great moan. Harry tried to surge up to kiss him but got caught against the chains restraining his movements. Thankfully, his daddy slumped over him, i.e., within kissing distance, and Harry could get to work showing him how much he appreciated having come emptied inside him.</p><p>As Draco’s breathing began to slow, his hands came up and stroked Harry everywhere he could reach, undoing the locks on the chains with a flicker of wandless magic. Harry leaned into the touches greedily. The instant his limbs were free he wrapped them around Draco like an octopus, keening softly with how good it all felt.</p><p>They passed an indeterminate amount of time like that, just snuggling with Draco wiping down Harry’s body and casting Cleaning Charms and offering him water and sugary snacks. Harry felt so very warm and happy and loved. Eventually, the comfortable feeling of bliss felt thick enough to let drop like a quilt wrapped around one’s body. Harry did so, and found that his voice had returned to its usual timbre rather than the one he put on for play.</p><p>“I love you Draco,” he said, staring adoringly up at Draco. It was always the first thing he said when coming out of subspace, which made sense because it was the thought that consumed him through all of their scenes. Thinking about how wonderful Draco was, how he was always able to push Harry into subspace and let him feel free, finally, from the responsibilities and weights that dragged him down in his day-to-day life…really, it could only be expected for Harry to fall in love with such an incredible dom. </p><p>“Hmmm I love you too, Harry,” Draco responded as always. He kissed Harry thoroughly, again and again and again, and wrapped him up more securely in his arms. “Sleep time now.”</p><p>And Harry slept.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was my second ever PWP 🙈 Please let me know if you liked it! </p><p>Also JKR is a massive transphobe so hope she enjoys (not) me making all of her characters trans 🏳️⚧️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>